


take me out to the ballgame

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Starts with the beginning of Rachel and Quinn's relationship. Then, while the team is in NYC for Nationals (yea, this takes place in like a year), Quinn takes Rachel on their first real date, but just cant wait to get to the bedroom.





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel and Quinn’s friendship had become common knowledge to the kids in the glee club. Everyone guessed that they finally had spent enough time with each other to appreciate each other, so when they volunteered to room with each other for Nationals, which was being held in New York this year, no one batted an eye. But what they club didn’t know was that their friendship was a mask for a very loving and passionate relationship.

  


It had all started one day after glee practice. After everyone had left, Rachel had stayed behind as usual to practice the guitar, an instrument she decided was critical for a signer to play. Quinn had left her bag on a chair and walked back to retrieve it when she saw her friend singing “I Will” by the Beatles, accompanied by her already brilliant guitar playing. Quinn stopped, letting the door close without a sound and watched Rachel sing the lyrics. “Who know’s how long I’ve loved you? You know I love you still, will I wait a lonely lifetime? If you want me to, I will,” The brunette was facing the seats, as if she was performing for the club, strumming gently on the guitar that was clasped around her neck, while taking slow steps towards the red chairs. Quinn felt something she hadn’t felt before, some weird tingling in the pit of her stomach. She felt herself smiling warmly but didn’t know why. That’s when she noticed where exactly Rachel was standing, more specifically: where she was facing.

  


Rachel was standing directly in front of the seat Quinn sat in every class, staring with affection at the empty seat while she sang, “Love you forever and forever, love you with all my heart, love you whenever we're together, love you when we're…apart…” Rachel stopped. She just looked at the seat in silence. Quinn raised her eyebrow, confused why the beautiful song had stopped. Suddenly she heard a sniffle and saw the smaller girl start to shake and really begin to cry. She took the guitar off and sat down, still not noticing Quinn, and shoved her head into her hands, weeping heavily. Quinn felt her heart breaking; she again felt that tickle in her stomach as she walked slowly towards the disheveled heap of a girl. Rachel heard the footsteps, and looked up, immediately ceasing her tears though her puffy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks gave her away. Quinn looked at her affectionately, now directly in front of her, and kneeled down. Rachel looked down, utterly embarrassed as seen by her now brightly red face. Quinn gingerly touched Rachel’s chin and brought it up so they were at eye level, then leaned in and kissed her.

It was a soft kiss that started slowly, Rachel utterly shocked that this was happening, thought it wasn’t like Quinn had ever expected this. Quinn felt Rachel’s tongue, pushing gingerly at the blonde’s lips and allowed it entrance. They kissed for what felt like hours but was simply a few minutes, before Quinn pulled back and smiled at the stunned brunette. “Quinn…I-I love you,” Rachel stuttered quietly. Quinn moved in and kissed her softly again before pulling back and muttering quietly, “I think I love you too…” That was the start of their very loving, VERY secret relationship.

 

If you were to ask anyone of the glee clubbers, they would tell you that Quinn was resting in her room while Rachel went to see a Broadway show alone because the rest of them would “ruin the experience of seeing true talent like hers.” But in reality, the two girls had gone somewhere that quite literally no one would ever guess—a Yankees game. Quinn had never been able to take her girlfriend on a real date, seeing as how in the small town of Lima, everyone knew everyone and there was no secrecy. So Quinn went online and purchased two fairly good seats on the first base line, and surprised Rachel with them on the plane ride to New York.

On the unusually cold April evening, Rachel in a newly purchased Yankee clubhouse jacket and Quinn wrapped in a soft silk scarf, made their way into the stadium. After eating their dinner, ballpark hot dogs that cost a small fortune, the two girls sat down happily. Quinn linked their fingers and Rachel beamed at her. The game started and the competitive spirit in Rachel came out to play, as she ferociously cheered for the pinstriped players. Quinn loved seeing Rachel like this…for some reason it was starting to turn her on. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek, who barely noticed as she screamed “OH COME ON UMP!” towards the field. Quinn sighed, and tried again, kissing from her cheek to her ear. Rachel turned towards her slightly, eyes still glued on the game.

“Baby, it’s so cute how you’re so into this game,” she said in normal tone, which compared to the crowd, became a barely audible whisper. Rachel smiled a bit and nodded, still completely entranced as one of the opposing players jogged to first on a walk. Quinn sighed; time to break out the big guns. Quinn nipped at Rachel’s ear then muttered, “I can’t wait to fuck you senseless later.” Rachel turned towards her and kissed her on the lips, but Quinn still wasn’t getting through. The inning ended and Quinn stood up somewhat angrily, declaring that she needed another soda. As she walked up the aisle to the concessions area, she thought about her next move. The big guns had done nothing, so she needed to think up a better strategy.

  


Upon returning, with the Yankees now at the plate, Quinn took her seat and stared at Rachel, who was again enthralled with every pitch. Quinn linked their hands, which at least garnered a smile from the brunette. The blonde leaned in to Rachel’s ear again; she had a very good idea of how to get some much needed attention. “I’m getting wet just thinking about your fingers in me baby,” she cooed. Rachel’s eyes went wide. Oh yes, Quinn thought, this is working. The blonde moved in just a bit closer and moaned breathily into the captivated brunette. “Oooh yes baby, mmmmmm, just like that, oh Rachel fuck me harder,” Quinn whimpered. A Yankee hit a home run, everyone was on their feet, everyone except a whimpering Quinn and an utterly stunned Rachel, who was staring at the field blankly.

“Uuuuuuh, fuck Rach, three fingers? Yeeeeees, oh yes, Rachel….Raaachel, harder-“ Rachel grabbed Quinn by the wrist and pulled her up the aisle, the crowd still buzzing over the home run. Rachel didn’t speak a word, she just carried a look of pure determination as she pulled a smug looking Quinn through the stadium, down the stairs and outside. The train pulled in as they made it up to the platform, and the second the doors closed, Rachel attacked Quinn’s lips. The car was empty; no one would dream of leaving a Yankee game in the 4th inning like they had. Rachel was very aggressive, another turn on for Quinn, who simply leaned against the door, taking the forceful kisses as they came. Rachel moved down to Quinn’s particularly sensitive neck, desperate to make a bruise for her to explain to the others tomorrow morning.

“You think that was pretty cute there, didn’t you Q? Thought that was oh so clever?” Rachel licked up Quinn’s neck to her ear, nipping her earlobe. “Well I was having a good time at that game, and I had to leave to keep you under control Quinn. How do you think that makes me feel?” Rachel was now cupping Quinn’s chest, flicking her thumb over the hardening nipples. They kissed passionately until they reached their stop, and then hopped in a cab to get to their hotel. They made sure none of the glee clubbers saw the two of them as they rushed towards the elevators and up to their room.

  


The key card swiped, the lock clicked open, the girls entered, the door closed and just like that, the floor was laced with clothing. Quinn wanted this so badly, she simply needed to be dominated by Rachel. The smaller girl pushed the blonde down to the four post canopy bed, and stood over her like a predator looking over its prey. She could already see the wetness that had pooled in between Quinn’s legged and grinned.

“How horny are you Q? Tell me how horny you are. Tell me how wet I make you that we couldn’t even stay till the 5th inning.” Rachel walked forward slowly, grabbing on to the canopy so she wasn’t standing squarely on the floor, then pushed her slightly dangling leg forward, allowing her knew to make subtle contact with Quinn’s soaking center. She whimpered hungrily, raising her hips to meet the tan knee that was almost causing her much needed pleasure. Rachel lowered herself down to the slowly writhing blonde, slyly whipping up the fallen silk scarf from the floor. Quinn’s eyes were clamped shut, focusing hard on the soft tan thigh that was grazing her wet sex. Rachel grabbed Quinn’s hands (which were tightly gripping the bed sheets), and dragged them above her head. Quinn thought she felt something smooth, but was distracted by a wet open-mouthed kiss to her neck. And just like that her hands were tied tightly. The blonde raised her hips, desperate for release.

“Oh, silly Quinn….absolutely not.” Rachel grinned smugly, admiring her prize. She licked up and down Quinn’s neck, feeling the blonde’s nipples hardening beneath her. She moved her head down, taking a small brown nipple in her mouth, sucking it eagerly. Quinn whined in ecstasy, again pushing her hips up. “Oh Rachel, fuck!! Suck my tits baby, suck my tits so good!!!” Quinn loved every second of this. And her language was only getting filthier. Hmmm, she’s in one of those moods is she?, Lea thought to herself. Some dirty talk was in order.

“You like that baby? Me sucking those gorgeous tits in my mouth? Running my tongue all over, getting those sexy peaks nice and hard, just begging to be bitten? Ooooh, how about biting?” She husked, grazing her teeth over the hard buds. Quinn whimpered eagerly, nodding furiously. Rachel bit down, a little hard, and Quinn screamed with pleasure. Rachel alternated biting, and then looked at her opened bag next to the bed. While biting, she reached into it and pulled out her little blue portable friend. There was a buzz. Quinn’s eyes ripped open.

“Q, I brought my pocket rocket. Mmmmm, you know how I love taking it with me. I turn it on like this,” she whispered, taking great pleasure in teasing Quinn like this, “and then I put it riiiight here,” she groaned, pulling up so she was on her knees above Quinn, and placed the toy on her wet clit. “Oh Quinn, fuck, I love using toys. I….ooooooh yes, fuck, I love teasing my clit, do you like this baby?” Rachel was thrusting her hips faster. Quinn nodded vigorously. After teasing herself enough, Rachel turned off the toy, ran her index finger across her slit and held the soaking finger up to Quinn’s mouth. She took it eagerly, sucking seductively. “Such a little slut Quinn, such a filthy little slut,” Rachel groaned, smiling at Quinn’s whimpered compliance. “My slut” she growled possessively. “My little slut Quinn. Oh yes, my little slut just loves having her clit rubbed doesn’t she?” Rachel rubbed the blonde’s clit furiously, then clicked on the pocket rocket and placed it firmly against the hard nub. When she was right on the edge, Rachel stopped the device and placed her thigh squarely in front of Quinn’s dripping sex. “If my little slut wants to cum, she’s going to do it herself,” she said coldly. Quinn didn’t have time to be offended, she was too close to an epic orgasm. Like a cat in heat, she pressed her sex up towards Rachel’s expectant thigh, rubbing herself in quick, erratic thrusts. In a few seconds, she wailed Rachel’s name, and collapsed to the bed, exhausted. Rachel kissed Quinn’s cheek, untying the bound hands and cuddled up next to the blonde.

“Wow babe. We’ve come a long way from ‘I Will’ in the chorus room” Rachel whispered.

“I’m not complaining” Quinn panted. She pressed a kiss to Rachel’s forehead, as the two girls snuggled tightly and fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

The phone in the hotel room rang obnoxiously. Rachel grabbed blindly at the nightstand to her right, her left arm wrapped around an exhausted Quinn who was curled snuggly at her side. Finally finding the phone, Rachel picked it up and answered with a groggy, “Hello?”.

“Good Morning Ms. Berry or Ms. Fabray. This is your wakeup call. 6:45 am,” the front desk woman replied. Rachel mumbled a thank you and hung up, and rolled over to fully wrap herself up in Quinn. She had no intention of waking up right now, not after the sex she had last night. She was exhausted and just by the look of her, Quinn was thoroughly worn out too. But Rachel knew better, they had a big day of rehearsals ahead of them, they needed to get up. Rachel pressed a soft kiss to Quinn’s forehead, which did nothing. She tried again, then leaned into the blonde’s ear. “Morning baby, time to get up” she whispered lovingly, then kissed her cheek.

“Mmmmm, what time is it hun?” Quinn groaned. She closed her eyes tighter and curled herself closer into the tan girl beside her. Rachel sighed as she whispered the time quietly. “Oh, you must be joking me Rach” Quinn whined. Rachel grinned and kissed her girlfriend again before getting up. Quinn pouted at the loss of contact and reached her arm out hoping to pull Rachel back in, but she was already getting undressed for a shower. “Sorry babe, I need a shower,” Rachel called back and stepped into the bathroom. Well, how was Quinn supposed to react, other than spring out of bed like she took a caffeine shot, strip off the t-shirt she was wearing and barge into the bathroom as Rachel stepped into the shower? Rachel turned at grinned at her girlfriend’s eagerness, winked and got under the warm water that poured down on her.

  


Quinn wrapped Rachel in a tight hug under the water and leaned down to kiss her. “Thanks for last night,” she whispered in the smaller girls ear, “but poor Rachel…you didn’t get to cum!” Rachel looked up and pouted, shaking her head no. Quinn smirked, “Well what on earth can we do about that?” Rachel grinned and shrugged innocently. They kissed again, Quinn pushing Rachel to the cold tile wall. Upon contact, her nipples hardened into Quinn who smiled in the kiss.

  


“Mouth or fingers babe? Your choice,” Quinn muttered, pulling out of the kiss while pressing their foreheads together. “Hmmmm…both?” Rachel grinned hopefully. Quinn laughed, “Greedy are we? Well, after last night, you get whatever you want Rach.” Quinn kissed Rachel’s cheek, down to her chin and Rachel’s overly sensitive neck. The smaller girl whimpered eagerly, holding Quinn’s wet hair in place as the blonde licked her pulse point. Quinn continued to work her way down, latching on to Rachel’s stiff nipples and snaking her hand down Rachel’s stomach. “Tell me you want it babe, tell me you want me,” Quinn husked, running her teeth over the hard nubs beneath them. “I-I want you Q, I want you so fuckin bad baby,” Rachel replied weakly, thrusting her hips slightly forward hopefully. Quinn smiled.

  


Quinn thrust two fingers into Rachel unexpectedly, earning a pleasured scream. Quinn continued sucking on Rachel’s chest, thrusting her fingers at a very fast pace. Finally she kissed down the brunettes stomach and took Rachel’s swollen clit in her mouth, sucking it gently. “Oh Quinn! Yes yes yes, I-I-I’m on the eeeedge!” Rachel screamed. Quinn added a third finger and clamped her lips around Rachel’s clit. Rachel wailed in ecstasy, every extremity tightening before she lost her ability to stand up, nearly collapsing on top of Quinn, who threw her free arm up to keep the smaller girl steady. Rachel panted, and slid down to the floor, eyes still closed tightly. Quinn looked proudly at her girlfriend and leaned in for another kiss. After about a minute of regaining her composure, Rachel managed to get out, “Now if you don’t mind, may I please take a shower like I really was planning on?” Both girls smiled and showered together, got dressed and left their hotel room at 7:30. The rest of the club was already mid-way through their breakfast in the hotel restaurant when they made it downstairs.

“Good morning you guys!” Mr. Schuester called over from the buffet line. The girls nodded to him and sat down at the table with the rest of the glee clubbers, trying to play it as cool as possible, like they hadn’t just fucked in a shower.

“Morning guys,” Finn waved across the table. The girls smiled at him. “So how was the game?” Both girls turned pale and stared at him. “W-w-what do you ummm….” Rachel started before Quinn cut her off: “What are you talking about Hudson?” she snapped. Suddenly all the kids were grinning. The jig was very much up.

“Knock it off Q, we were all watching the game in Puck’s room last night. They showed you guys on the kiss cam, even the announcers thought you were adorable,” Santana said with a smirk. Quinn thought back, remembering when Rachel turned to kiss her that “Kiss Me” was playing in the background, though she didn’t seem to remember why. Both girls blushed; Rachel grabbed for Quinn’s hand under the table and clutched it nervously. Quinn turned towards her girlfriend and put on a comforting smile. Rachel looked at her nervously and it was obvious what she was thinking, basically something along the lines of: “Well now she’s going to come up with some ridiculous excuse, call me ManHands and that’ll be the end of this.” Of course, about halfway through that thought, Quinn’s lips were pressed firmly on her own.

  


“Awww yay” Brittney squealed with a grin as Quinn pulled back from the kiss, still smiling. Quinn turned to the others confidently and pulled her hand linked with Rachel’s up from under the table for everyone to see. “Rachel is my girlfriend, I’m in love with her,” she said with poise. Rachel beamed and looked affectionately at the blonde. “And I’m in love with you Quinn. Really really in love,” Rachel said proudly and leaned in for another kiss. They couldn’t have been happier.

 

 

The kids had been practicing for 2 hours, polishing the “Hello Goodbye,” “One,” and “Bad Romance” numbers over and over and over again. They were all eating lunch over their break when Rachel caught Quinn staring at her. The blonde winked and looked down at her sandwich, causing Rachel’s eyebrows to rise, confused. She shrugged it off and continued to eat her sandwich. Later, while Mr. Scheu walked Finn through some dance steps, she caught Quinn staring intently at her, biting her lip hungrily. Rachel paused and smiled awkwardly at her girlfriend. Quinn just kept chewing on her lip until Mr. Scheuster told them to take it from the top.

  


Finally, around 4pm, the kids finished going through “One” and were given a break. Quinn rushed to Rachel, grabbed her wrist and pulled her backstage. Rachel was thoroughly confused as her girlfriend aggressively opened the changing room door, tossed themselves inside and locked it. “Quinn, what’re we do-” Quinn was kissing Rachel’s neck before she could finish a sentence. Rachel laughed weakly, managing to stammer out, “Q-Quinn, what’s gotten into you babe?!” Quinn just pulled back and stared with an evil grin, “You, hopefully.” Rachel smirked at the taller girl in front of her.

  


“Well Quinn, I can’t very well fuck you like this!” Rachel declared as Quinn continued her assault on the tan flesh. “Mmmm, why not babe?” Quinn groaned sadly. Rachel grinned preemptively at her response, “Because Q, we’re equal at 1 orgasm each and I’d hate to be on unequal footing.” She took the blonde’s hand gently and placed it at the waistband of her skirt, then moved her own hand down to the button on Quinn’s pants. Rachel’s eyes were wide and dark with wanting.

  


Quinn grinned big and slid her hand underneath the fabric and cupped Rachel’s rapidly wetting sex. Rachel snapped open Quinn’s button and slid down the zipper seductively. Quinn hooked a finger around Rachel’s underwear and pulled them down to her knees. Rachel pulled the pants down a bit and snaked her hand inside. Suddenly there was two fingers inside each girl, both of whom had their eyes clamped shut at the release they were getting. Quinn’s forehead was resting on Rachel’s while they fucked each other slowly, enjoying themselves immensely. Rachel flicked her thumb over Quinn’s clit, garnering a strangled moan. Quinn thrust her hips forward to try and get more contact, momentarily forgetting that she was knuckle deep in the very girl pleasuring her. Quinn pressed down squarely on Rachel’s clit now, and the shorter girl began to tremble. They were both soaking now and both utterly desperate for release. “Fuck, Q, f-f-finish me baaaabe, please!” Rachel whined, thrusting her hips erratically. “Cum with me baby, cum with me Rach,” Quinn responded breathily, rubbing the tan girls clit rapidly. Both girls moaned passionately and tightened around the others fingers. Rachel came first, but only seconds later Quinn’s knees went weak. The girls collapsed in an exhausted, sweaty heap on the floor, panting and satisfied. Quinn pulled her fingers out first and cleaned them with her tongue. Rachel giggled and removed herself from Quinn. The two women leaned in and kissed each other, when suddenly there was a knock.

  


“Not that the end of that didn’t sound RIDICULOUSLY hot, but we needa practice ‘Hello Goodbye’ again you two. Get out here!” Puck called out to them. Rachel turned scarlet and looked down as Quinn kissed her cheek. “Come on baby, we’ll finish this later,” she said softly. The girls picked themselves up and left the room happy.

  
  
  


* * *

originally posted at http://flipflop555.livejournal.com/1851.html - May 23rd, 2010

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at http://flipflop555.livejournal.com/1675.html - May 22nd, 2010


End file.
